Familiar Faces
by Elite Warrior
Summary: When an old friend of Terra's shows up in Jump City, she is elated while Beast Boy gets jealous. Add to that a visit from a former Doom Patrol member, an old villain returning, and attempting to develop a cure for Fix-It, and the Team are in for a very interesting time. And what is Terra's friend hiding from her? BBT paring.
1. Ch 1: A Normal Day at the Tower right?

Familiar Faces

 **Sorry for the wait, guys! But writer's block is not a good thing to have for a first chapter. This one may take a bit of time, as I'm still figuring out the smaller details and order of events for this story. I really hope you enjoy! So...let us begin!**

(Chapter 1: Just a normal day at the Tower...right?)

The sun shown through the window with the promise of a new day.

The Titans were going about their morning activities after breakfast. Robin was checking up on the prison's security footage. Cyborg was giving his systems a check-up. Raven was in her room meditating. Terra was out for a light morning jog. Starfire was in the kitchen making a tamaranian desert for herself. And Beast Boy was watching TV on the couch.

He was currently flipping through the channels trying to find anything interesting. Wrestling? Nope. A historical documentary? Not American, not interested. A crime drama? Puh-lease! He _lives_ in a crime drama! Or is it a crime comedy? Hard to tell some times.

He was just about to turn to the Animal Documentary channel when he felt a gentle tap on his arm. He looked up to see Starfire hovering over him with smile on her face.

"Pardon the intrusion, Beast Boy. But I was wondering if I could watch the show of cooking for a while? I am most curious about the many variety's of food that your planet has to offer, and I would like to learn how to prepare them for myself."

Beast Boy thought that this probably wasn't a good idea. In fact, he _knew_ that it wasn't a good idea. But Star was giving him her own version of 'The Face' that no one, absolutely _no one_ , could resist! He doubted that even Slade could resist it!

Besides, the only thing on right now was a documentary about knights of the middle-ages (which BB thought meant knights in their late thirties to early sixties). So he turned over the remote to Star, who eagerly plopped onto the couch and turned to the Cooking Channel.

All this was observed by Terra, who had just come back from her jogging. A water-bottle was in her hand and she had her yellow walk-man clipped to her belt. As the channel was being flipped from the documentary on the code of chivalry to the cooking channel, a certain image flashed on screen and a look of pain crossed her face.

Beast Boy turned and saw his girlfriend wince and gave her a worried look. "Hey Terra, are you okay?" She snapped out of her daze. "Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore from my run, that's all." Beast Boy wasn't so sure. With all the traveling on foot she did before she met them, she was used to strenuous activities. She was almost as fit as Robin was, and that was saying something! But he decided to believe her and left it at that.

Terra walked to her room in silence. She hated to lie to Beast Boy, _especially_ after she had done it so much during her time as Slade's spy and then apprentice, but she didn't want to burden him. He could get a bit protective sometimes.

In reality, the image that had flashed across the screen was what caused her to wince: a house that had collapsed from an earthquake.

It was a painful reminder of her life before she joined the Titans. When she was a constantly wondering outcast who wanted nothing more than to have a friend and to use her powers to help others.

Thankfully, in her years of roaming she had never actually killed anyone. Well...except one person. The person who was the closest to a best friend she had ever had before meeting Beast Boy. The only one who had shown her kindness after knowing the truth about her past. The one who saw her as just another human being with normal human needs and feelings.

And now, she had been reminded that she had killed him. Her only friend before the Titans was dead because of her.

She had never told any of the Titans about this. Not even Beast Boy. How could she? There was nothing they could do about it anyways, it happened almost two years ago! _'He might still be alive'_ a small, hopeful voice in her head said. _'You never actually saw if he died or not'_. _'Yeah, cause you were too busy running away like the coward you are'_ an angry voice retorted in her head. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Maybe she could find time to meditate with Raven at some point.

Just as she reached her room the Titan Alarm sounded. She sighed, picked up her goggles from her bedside table, and ran for the garage. As she ran she thought about her old friend and wondered to herself _'Would he be happy with me now, or would he hate me for what I've done?'_

 **So, Terra is reminiscing about a long lost friend. But is he actually dead? What is is the situation the Alarm is alerting them to? Will Star's cooking improve? The only way to find out is...stay tuned for more!**

 **Please feel free to leave a review, and I encourage you to point out any spelling mistakes I make. It's not my strongest suite, which is a bit of a problem for an aspiring writer. Till next time, this is Elite Warrior signing out! :D**


	2. Ch 2: Like a Ton of Bricks

**Sorry for the wait, guys. I will be honest: I have been lazy. I am sorry for that. Anyways, here you go!**

(Chapter 2: Like a Ton of Bricks)

There was a feeling of tension in the T-Car as it drove to the crisis at hand, but that was nothing new. That happened every time they got an alert and headed out.

What was new, however, was that Terra was a lot quieter than usual. She would usually share some up-beat remarks to keep the team's spirits up for the battle ahead, whatever it might be. But now, it seemed that she found the back of the seat in front of her to be quite fascinating for some reason.

This did not go unnoticed by the green changeling who sat beside her in the back of the car. He saw that she looked a bit down for some reason, and it worried him. He leaned over to her.

"Terra? Are you okay?" The girl turned to him and he could tell that her mind had been elsewhere. "Hmm? Oh sorry Beast Boy, I must have spaced out there." She gave him what she hopped was a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You seem to be thinking about something. And I don't think it was something nice." Her fake smile fell and her shoulders slumped.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded. She let out a quite sigh. Beast Boy took one of her hands in his and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Want to talk about it?" he asked gently. The blond geokinetic shook her head.

"I appreciate it Beast Boy. Really, I do. But some things are only one person's business." He squeezed her hand again. "I can't help but worry about you, though."

She gave him a small smile and some of her old self seemed to come back. "You're cute when you worry." "Hey!" he protested, "I'm not cute. I'm the model of manliness!" She giggled at his words. "Says the guy who invented 'The Face'!"

Beast Boy held up his hand and attempted to come up with a retort, but could not find one. "Okay, you got me there." Terra giggled again.

A few moments of silence, then the blond spoke up again. "Thank you Beast Boy. For the laugh." The shape-shifter could tell she had needed it, and he smiled back at her. "Any time, babe. It's my specialty, after all." She laughed again.

Before anyone else could say anything, Robin said 'We're here!' and they all got out of the car. Terra flashed another grateful look at Beast Boy, then they both headed out to battle.

The problem the alert had...uh...alerted them to was a familiar concrete monster going on a rampage. Cinderblock.

The Titans got into formation and prepared to fight one of their oldest, and most resilient, foes. Robin pulled out three disks. "I know you have bricks for brains, Cinderblock. But even you should know what happens next."

The creature roared and charged forwards. Robin was waiting for this and threw some cryo-disks, causing the road in front of Cinderblock to ice over. The monster's momentum was instantly turned from a strength into a weakness!

He slid forwards, right into a combo-punch from Star and Cyborg! The forward momentum combined with two super-strength-powered punches to the face caused the brick-like brute to fly backwards and roll a few times across the street, resulting in a very disoriented monster.

"Titan's GO!" Robin cried. And they did.

As Cinderblock rose to his feet and tried to clear his head, Beast Boy flew above him as a hawk before dive-bombing him as an Ankylosaurus (the 'club-tailed' dinosaur). Cinderblock was crashed into the ground from the impact before throwing the green Dino off of him.

Starfire and Cyborg began firing their respective weapons at him, only for the creature to bring both his massive arms up in-front of him as a shield. Robin threw an exploding disk at his head, which worked like a flash-bang grenade. Cinderblock roared in discomfort and stumbled back. Raven took advantage of this and encased him in dark energy. She then proceeded to swing him around her head till, with a mighty heave, she threw her opponent upwards.

At the peek of his arc he was intercepted by by a tamaranian with two fists encased in emerald energy. With a war cry escaping her lips she delivered a powerful axe strike, accelerating his decent.

Terr saw their enemy falling and called to her blue-cloaked companion. "Hey Raven! 'Rock & A Hard Place'?" The half-demon nodded. She used her powers to pick up a nearby slab of concrete while the geokinetic readied a boulder. Before Cinderblock could hit the ground he found himself struck by simultaneously by a hunk of pavement on one side and a one ton boulder on the other side!

The creature landed, creating a massive crater in the roadway. The Titans gathered around his non-moving form with caution. It seemed that he was out for the count.

Then his eyes eyes snapped open and he lunged forward with a roar. He was surprisingly fast for a ton of bricks. He delivered a powerful punch that sent Cyborg through a nearby wall, followed by a kick that sent Starfire arcing through the air down the street, where she landed in a painful roll.

"Starfire!" Robin called out in alarm and concern, before dodging a swipe that would have crushed him into the pavement. He threw an explosive disk at his assailant's knee joint, causing Cinderblock to roar in pain. Before he could strike Robin, he was blasted from the side by a beam of dark energy.

This, however, ended up pushing him towards Terra. Cinderblock ripped a street-light from the ground and swung it at the geokinetic like a club! Terra managed to put up a wall of rock to shield herself, but she knew it wouldn't hold for long.

Beast Boy charged at Cinderblock as a green elephant but found himself backhanded and sent flying toward Raven, forcing her to put up a shield around herself. Robin launched himself into a flying kick to Cinderblock's jaw, which caused the brute to stumble backwards before swinging it's club at the attacker. Robin back-flipped over the blow.

The next swing was intercepted by a pillar of rock, causing the iron pole to bend out of shape. The creature turned to see Terra, eyes glowing and a stern expression on her face. He swung at her again, only for her to lift herself above the blow with a stone platform. With a yell she moved her hand in an upper-cut motion, sending a slab of pavement to mimic the action and slam into the monster's jaw.

As he stumbled back, Terra kept up her assault. A cluster of rocks in the shape of a massive fist came crashing into the creature with the force of a freight train! The monster shook its head to clear it before charging back in.

Robin and the others had regrouped by this point, thanks to Terra buying them enough time to do so. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy were a bit groggy, but that was to be expected.

Robin managed to ice Cinderblock's head while Starfire fired sent her starbolts at his shoulder joint! Cyborg picked up a green armadillo and threw it at the monster. Said armadillo turned into a rhino just before he slammed into Cinderblock's chest! The creature stumbled backwards, strait into a car that was flying through the air encased in dark energy. The vehicle exploded on impact, resulting in a roar of pain from the incredibly tough villain!

Suddenly, a fissure opened up under his feet, causing him to sink into the road up to his waist. As he struggled to escape, Terra raised her glowing hands. The scattered stone debris collected around her arms, resulting in Terra sporting two stone-covered fists and arms!

Closing her stone-shrouded fists, he began to pummel the criminal. She was using her power over her stone armor to increase the strength of her blows. Then after several blows she raised both hands up, bringing a heavy rock above Cinderblock's head, before bringing her arms down as-if she were swinging a hammer! The boulder crashed into the monster's face, finally knocking him out of the fight for good!

Terra was breathing hard as the glow faded from her eyes and hands. She had been practicing 'golem-mode' for a few weeks now, but she had never actually used it in a fight until now. She hoped to one day be able to encase herself completely in a suit of stone armor, but she had a ways to go before she could master it. Still it felt good to know she had gotten this far, and she was genuinely happy with the praise she was getting from her team-mates.

Just then the attention of the Titans was captured by the sound of applause. They turned to see someone coming out of an ally way, clapping energetically as they did so. Terra gasped as she saw who it was. A face she had never thought she would ever see again.

"Way to go, T!" the stranger exclaimed with pride in his voice. "I always knew you could do it!"

 **Dun Dun DUN! Now the story takes a twist!**

 **This chapter was a challenge since I have a hard time writing fight scenes. Please let me know how I did.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. You guys are awesome! Till next time, this is Elite Warrior sighing out!**


	3. Ch 3: An Old Friend

(Chapter 3: An Old Friend)

 **I am terribly sorry for the long wait, guys! But I'll admit that I have been lazy, uninspired and unmotivated; and you guys deserve better than that. So I hope you guys enjoy!**

Terra stared at the figure before her in total shock, while her team-mates regarded him with confusion and curiosity.

He was a tall, well-built young man who appeared to be about sixteen or so. He had brown eyes and his jet-black hair was spiked forwards (AN. Think Robin's hair when he went incognito in 'Trouble in Tokyo').

He was dressed in an orange T-shirt, worn blue jeans and heavy hiking boots with spiked soles. A large hiker's backpack was slung on his back with a Pringles can in the water-bottle pouch. At his hip, a water-bottle was hung from one of his belt-loops by a carabiner.

Terra took a few hesitant steps forward, still in shock. Then, she seemed to find her voice. "Zach? Is that...really you?" The stranger grinned and gave her a dramatic bow. "Zach Halls, in the flesh and at your service, milady."

Raven, being an empath, could tell that Terra's emotions were going on a roller-coaster ride right now. She sensed shock, relief, pain...guilt? But then all of them were overwhelmed by a flood of pure joy.

The other Titans were surprised when their geokinetic partner threw her arms around Zach in a tight hug. He returned it eagerly, a large, contented smile on his face. Beast Boy felt a pang of jealousy in his gut. Who was this guy? How did he and Terra know each-other? He felt his protective instincts start to kick in, but he suppressed them...for now.

Terra was still in a state of shock as she pulled back from her hug. "How? I...I thought that you were…." She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence.

"You honestly think that I would go that easily? I'm hurt, T" he fake-pouted. "But that day!" Terra went on, as if she were talking to herself. "The house-". "Terra," he said gently, but firmly to get her attention. "I'm fine. See?"

Raven could feel a spike of guilt come off him when he said that, but decided not to say anything. As far as she could tell, he meant them no harm. Still, one couldn't be too careful.

At that moment Robin gave a polite cough to get Terra's attention. The blond turned to her team-mates. "Oh, sorry! Guys, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

She tugged her old friend towards her new ones. "Zach, meet the one and only Teen Titans! The greatest crime fighters ever! Guys, this is Zach Halls. He's an old friend from my roaming days." The Titans stepped forward and introduced themselves.

"I'm Robin, pleasure to meet you" the leader of the Titans said as he shook hands with Zach. The new-comer responded with a firm handshake and a small grin. "The pleasure is all mine."

Cyborg gave him a wave before shaking his hand. "Yo! Names Cyborg, but you can call me Cy. Any friend of Rock-N-Roll is a friend of mine." Zach returned the handshake with a smirk. "'Rock-N-Roll' huh? I'll have to remember that one."

Starfire, too excited to settle for a simple handshake, hovered close to her new acquaintance. "Curiosity abounds. Tell me, where do you come from how did you get here what is your favorite color do you wish to be my friend?" Terra giggled at both the familiarity of the situation and her friend's obvious bewilderment.

"Uh..." Zach responded before deciphering the alien's fast-passed questions and thinking of answers. "Texas, hiking and hitch-hiking, I never really settled on one, and of-course."

He almost regretted his final answer because he was immediately engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh how truly glorious it is to make a new friend!" the alien princess cheered. Zach managed to speak through his pained smile. "The pressure is all spine. I mean 'mine'! The pleasure is all mine." Terra giggled again as her friend popped his vertebra back into place once he was free from his new friend's grip.

Raven simply said "Raven" and nodded in greeting. Zach realized the she must be more of a withdrawn type of person, and nodded back.

Finally, Zach and Terra stood in front of Beast Boy. "Zach, this is Beast Boy. Beast Boy, Zach." The green shape-shifter and athletic hiker shook hands, Beast Boy still getting an uneasy feeling in the back of his mind. Zach, for his part, gave the changeling a hearty grin.

"Good to meet you, Beast" he greeted easily. Beast Boy pushed his uneasy feelings to the back of his mind, and smiled at the older boy. "Dude, right back at ya!" Terra seemed to shift a bit nervously before adding "And he's also kinda...sorta...my boyfriend."

Zach's eyes widened a bit in surprise before narrowing slightly. "Oh really, now?" Beast Boy grew nervous under his gaze, wondering what he had done wrong.

Terra spoke again, seeming to expect this to happen. "Don't worry. He's been a perfect gentleman. Well, maybe not 'perfect', but he's been good to me." Zach's expression softened at that, his relaxed smile returning. "Good to know." Beast Boy's instincts were telling him that Zach might not be a good guy to have on your bad side.

Terra addressed her old friend again. "What are you doing here?!" she asked, sounding a bit incredulous. "I came to visit you, of course. I mean, sure, I'm more than a little overdue for that, but I came as soon as I could. Honest!"

Terra raised an eye-brow. "On foot?" Zach looked sheepishly at her. "Planes and buses were too expensive?" he explained hopefully. Terra shook her head fondly. "So why did it take so long to get you to come visit." Zach chewed the inside of his cheek and he mulled over how to respond. "I was...recovering." Terra's eyes widened in shock. "Oh Zach! I'm so sor-!" "Hey now, T! You don't have to say anything. I assure you that I am completely and totally fine."

His gallant reassurance was abruptly interrupted by a loud growling emanating from the speaker's stomach. The owner of said offending organ looked down in annoyance.

"Hey down there! What have I told you about interrupting me when I'm talking, huh? You just ruined my first impression with world-renowned super heroes, thank you very much!" He then realized that he was still in the presence of said heroes, who were looking at him in with perplexed expressions. He chuckled a bit. "Sorry. I tend to get a little loopy when I'm hungry."

Terra, who knew that he would only act like this if he was starving, crossed her arms and arched an eye-brow. "Zach." Her voice was quiet, but held a slightly stern edge to it. "When was the last time you ate?"

Zach took a breath to respond before Terra cut him off. "And energy bars and snack food doesn't count!" He released his breath in defeat before answering "I had a small cheeseburger yesterday afternoon."

Terra's eyes widened in alarm. No one with Zach's particular skill/hobby should _ever_ go that long without a proper meal. Brow furrowed in determination, she walked over to Zach, grabbed him by the hand and led him to T-Car.

She turned her head to face her leader, never once loosing her determined expression, and spoke three short sentences.

"Robin. Pizza place. Now."

 **I'm going to go ahead and give this one tinny spoiler: Zach is not, nor will he ever be, a bad guy. BB is just being jealous and paranoid. We'll get to learn more about him as a person in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of him so far.**

 **I'm not too good with last names, so Halls just stuck for some reason. Sorry.**

 **Please feel free to Review. It let's me know that people are actually reading this, which gives me motivation to write. This story will be written a bit slow since I don't have too many specific scenes planed out yet, so bear with me.**

 **You guys are awesome! See you later, Same Elite Warrior time, Same Elite Warrior channel! :D**


	4. Author's Notice

Hiatus Notice

Hey guys. I'm realy sorry for going so long without updating but I have a good reason for that.

I started this story without having every thing planed out. Not just story-wise, but with my OC's aswll. I havent thought their personalities or weaknesses out yet.

I want to make these characters as developed and thought-out as possible. Besides, that was one of the things I liked most about the origional show: each character had his/her unique personality, interests, strengths and weaknesses.

I have a habbit of creating a character's powers first, and not developing who they are as people untill later. And I want my Titans OC's to be unique from eachother. I almost made Zach a more outgoing version of Paladin (My first Oc) without realizing it.

So I want to announce that this story is, sadly, going on hiatus untill I can flesh the story and characters out more. Sorry for starting without the means to finish.

 **I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed and encouraged me. If anyone has any advice for creating character personalities, please let me know.**

 **You guys are awesome! See you later. :)**


End file.
